Something Wicca This way comes
by Haunted0By0Evanescence
Summary: It has a lot to do with Charmed but will suck a bit....I use the names but they are not the same people. Pairings are not decided so just read


I, Fifteen year old Prue Warren, stood in the hallway of my new school: San Francisco Middle School. My black hair dangling down past my shoulders, streaks of purple and blue at the ends. I wore blue jeans, the pockets threaded with golden thread, a black crop-top that said 'I used to have SUPER HUMAN POWERS, but then my therapist took them away from me' in white bold letters. Then, while fiddling with my locker combination, I could hear gossip about myself and my sisters. About why we had been moving from place to place, school to school, and the rumor of our family's history.

After a moment of banging my locker door open, I finally walked to my class room. I opened my English book and took out a notebook, as the teacher wrote her name on the black board, in which I thought were so elementary for me. 'Mrs. Thompson' was written on the board, as I saw one boy snicker. I paid attention and time went by faster then I thought, the bell rang and I wrote down my homework assignments and quickly walked out. The hallway was like a bee hive, kids, or teens buzzing around trying to get to class on time, which I did as well. I headed for my locker and opened it with much more simple then my first go around

"Hey look it's the wicked witch of the west", a boy snickered. "Oh, your village called, they want their idiot back", Prue said calmly back to the boy. "What did he mean by that?", Yugi, a friend I had met earlier that day but I don't have time to tell you about it, asked me a little confused. "Nothing", I said grabbing my algebra book. "Looks like we both have algebra next", Yugi said noticing my book. I smiled, "at least I won't go to my next class alone, that is if you'll walk with me" Yugi nodded, "sure, let's go" We both quickly walked to the classroom. Getting the entire classes attention. I ignored them easily. I sat down in the back of the classroom like last time, Yugi sitting next to me. I took out a note book and doodled till the end of the class and for then next few hours Yugi and I had talked all through our classes. The final bell rang and I and a few others of my new friends ran out of our last class and went outside. The sun glistened on my sun kissed face as I waited for her sister as well.

The first to come out was Piper, then Phoebe, then Rachel, then Paige. I smiled at my sisters then saw Yugi descend down the steps. Piper smirked as she whispered to me, "its rumored he likes you" I rolled her eyes as I elbowed Piper. I also saw Tea Gardener leave the school. Tea had befriend me during lunch, I had also met, Joey Wheeler, and Tristin Taylor. Tea smiled and walked over, "Hey Prue" "What's up Tea?" I smiled. Tea then looked at my sisters and asked, "friends of yours?", while smiling. "My sisters actually", Prue smiled. "All four of them?" I heard Joey wheeler say behind Tea. "Yes, 'all four of them' Joey", I chuckled. "Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Rachel, the whole Warren gang". Joey laughed, "nice to meet ya girls" "Prue, you have one too many friends", Paige snickered. Joey stopped laughing and glared at Paige while I said, "don't worry about her, she is just annoying" "Story of Joey's life", Tristen said walking over. I laughed, "I guessed easily" "You shouldn't pick on Joey, he is a good friend when needed", Yugi said smiling.

What had surprised me was that I saw a lingering spirit that looked a lot like Yugi. I had never seen him until now. I stared at him, and when he looked at me, I didn't turn her gaze, and he looked surprised. Yugi then noticed and walked over to Prue and whispered, "you can see him Prue?" I shook my head the first time then slowly nodded, "Yeah", Prue paused for a moment, "well, detention calls". I lied and quickly walked back into the school, knowing Piper could take care of the other sisters. Yugi and Yami exchanged glances then Yugi walked after me. I noticed this and stopped, "Yugi, please, don't" "Don't what?" Yugi asked curiously. "Don't ask how I can see it...um him", Prue pointed. Prue then noticed Yugi's necklace glow as he and the spirit changed places.

I stood there opened mouthed, "And I thought I had it weird", she said. "Weird how?" the spirit asked. "I...uh...well...I also have a bit of a well...secret", Prue stuttered. "Mind telling", the spirit asked. "NO, but thanks for asking", Prue told him. The spirit stared at me for a moment. "I really have to get to detention", I said and turned around quickly and walked to the empty classroom, but before I could enter the spirit grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently, "You're lying Prue" "Your point?" I asked him. He let go automatically and stared at me as I walked into the fake detention room. I didn't make eye contact with the him as I sat down. I just took out a text book and for the next couple of hours did my 600 word essay and other assignments easily. I looked up at the clock and dismissed myself. I got up I heard Yugi talking to the spirit. The spirit changed places with Yugi as they walked out the school. "I wonder if she is actually lying", Yugi said 'Yugi we both understand what it means to keep a secret' "I know, but I wish she would tell us" Prue listened to them carefully as she said, "and I wish you would knock it off" I then crossed the street in silence with Yugi. When we reached the other side I pushed myself to ask, "what's his name?" "Who?" Yugi asked, looking at her curiously.

The spirit appeared and I pointed, "his name" "Oh, its Yami", Yugi smiled. I nodded, "I see, and the Egyptian style necklace around your neck is the source of his presence?" "Yeah, could you tell?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, but if I told you how you would call me smart", I smiled. "Smart is cool but how did you know?" Yugi asked anyway. I stopped, "the smooth sides represent the culture, the eye is a symbol of the Egyptian god Horus, plus it's in the shape of a pyramid" I smiled as I continued walking. "And you know all that how?" Yugi asked following. "I met this woman, Isis back in Egypt when I was 5" Yugi stared at me as we walked. "Freaky, I know, I actually went there by accident", I told him nervously. "My question now is, how?" Yugi asked. I wondered how I should tell him. We then reached my house and I had an idea, "well, this is my house, want to come inside?"

The spirit showed his face again and he and Yugi exchanged glances, but Yugi nodded. "Great", I then walked inside, Yugi following curiously. I then set my school books on the ground and told him that I wanted to show him something in the attic. The room was a bit dusty, having not been used in who knows how long, but books were scattered everywhere, a few candles lit, Piper had probably forgotten about them again, but what really mattered was the book on a stand in the middle of the room. "Its called 'The Book of Shadows'", I explained as I opened up the very thick, green book. Atem sat down on an old couch and I sat across form him in an old chair. Yet I got back up and blew out about 20 candles that Piper had left lit then sat back down. All the sudden in a burst of flames, a fire demon appeared. In raged clothes and a fire ball in hand, he hurled it at me, who stood it up and used my telepathy to throw it back, in which force took Yami and I flying across the room. It hit the demon and it burst into flames like it had appeared but this time it was vanquished. I then noticed Yami on top of me. "Is this unusual for you?" Yami asked.

"Which part?" I asked nervously. "The thing that just attacked us", Yami said. He got up, holding out his hand to me. I took and it and he helped her up. "The demon?" Prue asked, "Demon?" The sprit asked me. "That's the first one to attack us here though", Prue told him, both their hands still intertwined. They let go, both blushing a bit. "Sorry", I told him, looking away. "Its fine", Yami said quickly. An awkward silence lay between us for a few seconds than Yami spoke up and asked, "Demons really exist?" "Yeah, unfortunately", I said and sat back down. "I see", Yami said. "Yeah, a huge family history lay in one book", I whispered, "Not to mention 5000 years of history lie in that puzzle of yours" Yami chuckled, "no kidding" "Believe, I'd rather have the book then your puzzle", I said. "Why is that?" Yami asked me. "You can't get trapped in the book Pharaoh", I smirked. "No fair..." Yami smiled. "so fair", I chuckled, "now to see what that demon wanted..." I said and walked over to the stand and opened up the book, flipping it to the 'demons' section. Flipping through the pages I felt Yami's eyes on me. I looked up at him to see him staring at me, "What?" Yami blushed slightly, turning away, "nothing, just thinking." "Liar", I smiled.

(yeah, I know it sucks...please just R&R)


End file.
